My Fair Pirate
by MidnightIsis
Summary: Emmaline, a known fearful pirate, is set out to find the man who murdered her mother and bring home his head. Jack, Captain of the Black Pearl, intends to find the mythical beast known as the Cthulu to be King of the Seven Seas and of the Pirates with immortality and power. Henry, son of Davy Jones, is resentful towards his father and escapes to be a pirate. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I love Pirates of the Caribbean so much I decided to create a story with it! Here it is! It may have some references to the NEW POTC movie, Dead Man Tell No Tales but not so much since I'll be taking a different turn from what the plot of the movie has. So here it is! So excited to be starting on a new story!

* * *

The night air was quiet. The waves flowed back and forth in a rhythm that rocked the ships gently which were docked at multiple ports. Lanterns were lit along the path of the wooden posts to help passersby to see where they were going. Tonight was peaceful in the Blackpool Port. That is until a girlish scream broke the silence followed by a giggle in one of the ships.

"Darling, I told you to be quiet. Unless you want to be shushed the hard way." A male voice said. They had boarded onto one of the ships since the crew had visited a nearby tavern. Which gave the two the perfect opportunity to be alone without interruptions. His muscular arms caught the escaping red headed woman and pulled her back into her arms. She let out a playful scream but didn't fight back. Her slender body turn toward him, pushing her bosom against his chest with a giggle.

"What if I do want it the hard way?" She asked, drawing an invisible circle on his dimpled cheek and over his scar as well. He raised a brow and pulled her face towards him, locking lips. While their arms explored each other's body, meanwhile a light appeared in the hallway outside of the room the couple was in. The lantern was brought up to reveal a fine but tense face of a woman. Her soft brown hair was framed around her face, creating shadows from the lantern. Her clear hazel eyes looked over to the next room and she followed the noise. Her strides were silent as she neared the room. The squeals and protests were getting louder.

"Thomas!" The woman holding the lantern hissed when she came inside. The couple broke apart, eyes wide and face flushed. Thomas flashed a cheeky dimpled grin, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. The scar above his cheek moved with his smile. His shirt was opened halfway, revealing the tanned muscular chest. The woman was in a tight fitted dress, pushing her bosom together. The woman suddenly felt conscious and crossed her arms, wondering who the mysterious woman was.

"Who is she?" The red head asked. Emmaline said nothing as Thomas threw her a surprised look. She only leaned against the table that held jars and boxes of herbs for medical purposes and cocked her head slightly to the left side.

"You don't know who she is?" He asked. The red headed woman shook her head. She was a bit annoyed their play time was rudely cut short by this woman. However, her hazel eyes and the two swords were becoming familiar to the red headed woman.

"Evenin, Emmaline." He spoke. The red headed woman's face paled upon hearing the name. Emmaline, the most fearful female pirate who was known to single handedly fought a ship that carried the name of the East India Trading Company with her two swords. She looked at Emmaline, who as if she knew, gave a satisfied smirk, knowing the name helped her memory.

" _Captain_ ," Emmaline added, lighting the room with her lantern. They were in the cellar, more specifically the storage cellar of the ship. There were barrels, carrying water and rum lined up against the wall. There were piles of trunks stacked upon each other further in the back of the storage cellar. It could possibly contain the riches that Emmaline and her crew had gathered from seizing ships.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be going over inventory." Emmaline said, shifting her weight onto one foot while crossing her arms. Her two swords that were on both sides of her hips caught the light and twinkled. The woman must have noticed because she tensed up the minute she spotted the famous weapons. Emmaline looked at the woman to the right and looked back at Thomas. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for his excuse.

"Ah, well, I apologized. But, I can't help but be indulge in the nightlife of Blackpool. After all, it is my home." Thomas replied. His handsome face smiled back at her, showing his pearly whites.

"Every port is your home when they have women there. I better see you doing what you are supposed to be doing when I come back." Emmaline said. She then moved her eyes to the woman. She was looking with fear. _Good._ Emmaline nodded her chin to the door, signaling the woman to leave. The woman slipped out of the room in a hurry, avoiding eye contact with Thomas and Emmaline. Her heels clicked on the wooden stairs as she go.

"You always have to ruin my fun," Thomas said. He raked his fingers through his short black hair and buttoned his shirt.

"I have to. I am the Captain. And you are my right hand man." She reminded him. Emmaline looked out to the window that gave her a view of the open ocean. "The ship will be arriving tonight. Does the crew know what to do?" She asked, still looking out. Thomas nodded, "Yes. They are already in their positions. Ready to attack on your command, Captain." He replied. They had arrived at Blackpool Port because of a rumor that a slave ship was heading this way. Emmaline made her crew stopped at Blackpool the night before the ship would arrive so she can free the slaves. As for the people who captured and sold the slaves, they pray she will be in a good mood to have mercy on them. Rapid footsteps echoed above their heads and became increasingly louder as it neared the storage cellar.

"Captain!" It was Gimly, one of her crew. Emmaline turned around and waited to hear the news. "They've arrived. They're already auctioning the slaves!" He managed to say between breaths. Gimly had been a loyal member of the crew for years since Emmaline was 15. Although his physical body couldn't keep up with his feet, he was always the first to know of any news or updates and he wastes no time to tell his captain. Emmaline and Thomas looked at each other, bewildered. Auctioning at a time like this?

"Let's go." Emmaline said, walking out of the cellar first. Thomas followed behind and then Gimly who let out an exhausted groan but followed after as well.

* * *

"Sold! To the gentlemen for 30 shillings!" The auctioneer announced. The slave that was bought, bounded, were escorted off the stage as the next slave stepped onto the platform. A huge crowd had gathered at the auctioning. A hooded cloak pushed through the crowd, making sure their weapon didn't touch anyone. They stopped halfway near the platform and looked up. It was Emmaline with a grim face. A figure appeared beside her and pulled down their hood, revealing to be Thomas.

"We were too late," Emmaline said, watching as the slave was bought by a burly man.

"They are ready on your command," Thomas said. He looked around and his eyes looked far back to glance at some of the areas the members of the crew were hiding from.

"Now, for the next slave. I have two actually." The auctioneer said. His glasses glinted by the lights of the lantern. "Bring them out!" He yelled. Two heads bobbled and peeked as they went up the stairs. Their silhouette was revealed as they ascended the platform. Emmaline's jaw tightened looking at the two people on stage. They were males. One was a young man, about Emmaline's age with chocolate brown hair and tanned skin. He was a bit shorter than the man standing next to him. The other male had long dreads with shells tied to some locks. His forehead was covered by a red bandana.

"Oh no," Emmaline said, looking particularly at the man with the red bandana.

"If anyone buys me, you'll have to buy my friend as well. He's still fresh meat in the business, eh?" The soothing voice said to the crowd. Thomas almost let out an annoyed sigh but stayed still.

Emmaline crossed her arms, her lips thinning in a frown. "Captain Jack Sparrow."


	2. Chapter 2

She spoke out loud, drawing some attention to herself. Jack perked his ears, hearing his name and scanned the crowd with his brown eyes. He saw Emmaline and let out a joyous cheer.

"Emmaline! How are you, love?" Jack asked, clapping his bounded hands. The young man beside him was confused but said nothing as he looked back and forth at the two, wondering what their history was with each other.

"Captain." Emmaline corrected him. Is it too late to free the slaves now?

Jack waved his hand carelessly, "Yes, quite dear. And who is that beside you? Thomas! My good friend, Thomas!" He said, pointing to him. Thomas cleared his throat and avoided Jack's eyes, not wanting to draw attention. Emmaline crossed her arms under her chest, shifting her weight.

"Funny how we keep meeting each other in under these circumstances." Jack said, shaking his wrists. The chains shook and rattled from the motion.

"Quiet you." The auctioneer said and turned to the crowd. "We will begin the auction." He pounded his gavel just as one bidder shouted the amount. Jack only grinned while the young man beside was getting more and more worried. Emmaline sucked the inside of her cheek as Thomas looked around the crowd and back to her.

"Captain?" He asked.

"What?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the platform.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"20 shillings!" Someone shouted.

"About what?" She asked, tersely. The bidding amount was beginning to get higher while Jack's grin got bigger.

"Jack. We can't just leave him to someone else's hands." Thomas replied.

"On one hand, I would love to. But on the other, he is an old friend." Emmaline let out an annoyed sigh. "100 shillings." She announced. The crowd hushed as they followed the voice who said it. When they did, she stood there, staring down at the auctioneer. They all want to ask the same thing: Was she being serious?

"Madame, we don't go that high-"

"100 shillings." She said again. This time it was strong and loud. "And that's for both of them." Murmurs and whispers formed from the crowd at her decision.

The auctioneer laughed nervously. "That's very generous of you. But like I said-"

"100 shillings. _Each_." She added. The crowd stirred as the auctioneer tried to settle them down from the excitement. Jack clapped his hands in delight at her thoughtful offer. She raised a slight eyebrow at the auctioneer, waiting for his response. He swallowed a nervous spit. 100 shillings was already a lot but for each? He lifted the gavel, pounding it on the wooden podium, confirming his decision.

* * *

"100 shillings! Are you mad, Emmaline?" Thomas said when they went back on the ship. It turns out Jack and the young man were the last two that were to be sold which was a disappointment to Emmaline because she would have freed the slaves if she had been alerted earlier they were to start so soon on the auction.

"It doesn't matter now. We'll try next time." Emmaline said, waving a hand at Thomas as she turned her back from him to another crew that had a map on him. Thomas scoffed and looked behind him to see Jack and the young man stepping foot on the ship. He looked at the young man first. He had a tall, built frame with light brown hair and dark eyes. He had been silent the entire time, only looking around and observing the surroundings around him. He did look strangely familiar though…

"You." Emmaline spoke behind Thomas. The young man paused and looked at her as the crew did too. They were as curious as the captain. "What is your name and what affiliations do you have with Jack?" She asked.

"Captain." Jack added but she ignored that.

He squared his shoulders. "My name is Henry. Henry Turner." The crew stirred as the atmosphere changed from ease to tense. Thomas and Emmaline looked at each other, hearing the name. They were wondering the same thing: What was Davy Jones's son doing out in the ocean? Jack was always telling her stories of how William Turner who went from a eunuch into the powerful Davy Jones that controlled a ghost ship who brought lost souls onto his vessel. She didn't think the stories were true since Jack was always drunk half the time but the living proof was here. And he was standing in front of her.

"You know who I am?" Henry asked when he saw her expression changed from hearing his name.

"Why are you with Jack?" Emmaline asked, ignoring his question. She jutted her chin at Jack who was up on the second level deck.

Henry licked his lips, "He knows my father. He knows how to find him." He answered.

Emmaline raised a brow at his answer. Thomas let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head slightly. "Really? That man," She pointed at Jack who had already found a bottle of rum and was chugging in large gulps. "Knows how to find your father, Davy Jones?" Henry nodded, saying nothing else. "Okay. Well, Thomas will show you around the ship and you will get to work." Emmaline said, turning away.

"Work? What do you mean work, love?" Jack asked, finally appearing on the lower deck upon hearing the word 'work'. The bottle of rum was empty in his hand.

"Did you really think I bought you to save you?" Emmaline asked, a sly grin forming on her face.

"Of course," Jack said, swaying a bit.

"Oh, no, no." She purred. "I bought you to work on my ship. Set sail!" She yelled, leaving Jack and Henry befuddled.

"Emmaline, love. I think you got this all wrong. I can't be bought. I'm Captain of my ship." Jack said, grabbing her by the shoulders to turn her around. Emmaline glanced around and behind Jack's shoulders.

"I don't see your ship, _Captain_ ," Emmaline said, cocking her head at him.

"Well, funny story. I…misplaced it." Jack said.

Not buying it, she began to slip away from his grip. "Get to work, Jack." She said.

"But I really did!" Jack said, running after her.

"You heard the captain! Hoist the sails!" Thomas yelled. A chorus of shouts came back as the reply as the sails were loosened and billowed out against the wind. Henry looked up at the mast sail in awe and then back at Jack who was trying to convince Emmaline about something which she seemed to push away from. Suddenly, Henry began to regret ever leaving home.

* * *

"What is your name young man?" Jack Sparrow asked through the bars of the prison. It was the night before Jack and Henry along with the rest of the slaves were to arrive in Blackpool to be sold. Henry was told by his mother to find his father to make him remember who he used to be before he became the immortal Captain Davy Jones. But he wasn't told there would be consequences in him doing so to reconnect with his father. A curse his mother mentioned. But instead of being on a ship to find his father, he found himself sitting beside Jack for being an accomplice to thievery with Jack.

"My name is Henry Turner. My mother told me if anything were to happen, I have to find a man with the name of Jack Sparrow."

" _Captain,_ " Jack said. "How is your mother and father by the way?" He asked.

"My mother died." Henry spoke softly. "Died a broken heart." He looked out from the small hole on the side of the ship. The dark waves splashed against wood. "And I can't see my father because of a curse."

"Sorry to hear about that mate," Jack said. Suddenly the ship slowed down, cutting their conversation short. It stopped completely as the anchor was thrown off to the side of the ship.

"What's going on?" Henry asked, using the bars to hoist himself up.

"It seems we've reached out destination." Jack answered. The prisoners were stirred and awoke when the door slammed opened. The captain of the ship walked down the stairs. His boots pounding each board as he made his way down to the prison cells.

"Alright, take them out. Bound their wrists. Hurry up. We're losing money and time!" He barked the orders at his crew. Henry and Jack were the first to be shoved and bounded their wrists together as they were pushed to go up the stairs onto the deck of the ship. There, they were pushed and poked from behind by gun point which they have no choice but to follow the orders. When Henry saw the platform with a crowd forming, he began to tense up.

"What's going to happen?" He asked.

"We'll be sold, mate. But don't worry. We won't be separated." Jack said, grinning. Henry looked back at the platform that was getting closer. The first slaves were sold quickly but when it was Henry's and Jack's turn, his steps were beginning to feel heavier by the second as he ascended the platform. He didn't hear what the auctioneer was saying. His heart was pounding too loud. Doubts begin to cloud his mind. What if he'll never see his father again because he was bought from someone? Suddenly a voice spoke out in the crowd. He looked at who it was and saw a young woman staring down at the auctioneer. She was not taking no for an answer from what Henry was piecing together.

"100 shillings. _Each_." She added strongly. This caused the crowd to react and stirred as they whispered to each other at her bidding. _Who was this woman? And why does Jack look happy seeing her? But why doesn't she look happy seeing Jack?_ The auctioneer raised his gavel and banged it on the podium, agreeing to the bidding and officially closing the auction. Jack and Henry were then shoved by the guard to step off the platform and meet their new slave owners. When they met, their wrist shackles were taken off which Henry was relieved the most as he massages both his sore, red skin. The woman didn't say anything but turned on her heels as Thomas motioned for them to follow.

Henry leaned to the right side where Jack was. "Who is she?" he asked.

Jack gave him a look of surprise. "I thought your mother would tell you who she is."

Henry only shook his head. "Is she of importance?"

Jack chuckled. "Her name is Emmaline. She is the most fearful pirate in the seven seas She fought off, oh how many was it? 5000 pirates? And the man beside her is her second in command, Thomas." Henry gulped and looked back at the woman's back. This slender built woman fought off 5000 pirates? Jack nodded, saying nothing else as they begin to climb on the side of the ship. When they reached the deck, Emmaline and the man beside her was arguing about something. Jack disappeared onto the upper deck, leaving him alone.

"You." Emmaline spoke from behind the man. Henry paused in his step to look at her. He began to feel uncomfortable as the rest of the crew looked at him as well. "What is your name and what affiliations do you have with Jack?" She asked. Her voice clear and sharp but with a bit of softness in them.

"Captain." Jack spoke above them.

Henry squared his shoulders and took in a deep breath. "My name is Henry. Henry Turner." The atmosphere around him began to change from calm to tense upon hearing his name. Everyone knows the history of the Turner family. He looked at Emmaline's face seeing it changed to serious.

"You know who I am?" He asked.

"Why are you here with Jack?" Emmaline asked, ignoring his question.

"He knows my father. He knows how to find him." He answered. Hearing Jack's laughter and the sloshing liquid of the rum bottle, he was beginning to think Jack don't know how to find his father at all. Emmaline raised a brow at him and Thomas chuckled, shaking his head.

"Really? That man," She pointed her finger up and out. "Knows how to find your father, Davy Jones?" Henry nodded, saying nothing. "Okay. Well, Thomas will show you around the ship. And you will get to work." Emmaline said, turning away.

"Work? What do you mean work, love?" Jack asked, appearing suddenly beside Henry.

"Hey, pretty boy." Thomas said whistling to get his attention. Henry turned his attention from Jack and Emmaline to Thomas who tossed him a bundle of clothes in his arms. They smelled of salt and fresh cotton.

"Get changed and come back up here to grab a pail and brushes to scrub the deck." Thomas said, pointing to one of the doors on the ship. Henry picked a random room and looked around. There were barrels around him, presumably water and rum. There was also three hammocks still tied on the post. Seeing nothing else interesting, Henry began to change his clothes. When he was finished, Thomas was waiting for him by the door. He then handed Henry the pail of water and brush and jutted his thumb to the deck where four crew members were already scrubbing. Henry dropped the pail a few inches away from where he was standing and dropped to his knees. He dipped the brush into the water and began to scrub.

* * *

The full moon shined brightly, lighting the way for the ship. Half the crew had gone to sleep while the other half stayed behind to eat and drink. Light music were played as some sat around, swaying their body to the tune while balancing the plate on their palm, careful not to spill the content. Henry had finished scrubbing in the last hour and was the last person to receive the cook's meal which he accepted but felt his throat began to form a lump upon seeing what was on his plate. It was stew. Or was it thick soup?

"Eat up. You need the strength for tomorrow." Emmaline said, handing him a cup with water in it. When he accepted it, she leaned against the railing, turning her face to side to let the wind blow away her hair and fill her nose with the smell of the ocean and salty air.

"Thank you," he said, placing the plate on the floor. He took a sip, looking at the two swords that were hooked on each side of her hips.

"So, why are you looking for your father?" Emmaline asked, bringing his eyes up to her. Her hazel eyes glued onto his and he looked down into his cup when he finished.

"We have unfinished business." He answered.

"Don't we all," Emmaline said, her eyes glazed over as she gets lost in her own world.

"Captain Emmaline-" Henry started.

"Just Emmaline. Any friend of Jack is friend of mine." Emmaline said, looking up at the moon to see her shining beauty.

Henry nodded, "Emmaline. Why did you buy us?" She turned her face towards him.

"Jack is a close friend of mine. And besides, you'd be facing a lot worse than what you had to do here today." Henry nodded, agreeing to her statement.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now. Thank you." Henry said, picking up his plate to take with him. She nodded, watching his back turn away from her and disappear below the deck. He placed the plate still full of the mysterious substance in the appropriate bucket that had piles of dirty plates and the cup inside. When he found Jack sleeping, he slipped in the hammock beside and looked up blankly at the dark wooden board above. The ship swayed side to side, taking his body with it. The rocking motion were beginning to feel like a woman rocking a child in her arms as henry's lids began to feel heavy. As he slept, he dreamt about meeting his father after breaking the curse.


End file.
